La dama y el vagabundo
by LittleGhost8
Summary: AU/ La vida de Sakura Haruno era perfecta, todo lo que quería para su vida era tener un esposo millonario que la mantuviera, costeando todos los caprichos a los que estaba acostumbrada. Tras mudarse a Konoha, Sakura conoce a Sasuke, hijo de un pescador, quien tendrá que lidiar con sus prejuicios, para mostrarle verdaderamente que es la vida, y que es el amor


¡Hola! estoy realmente ansiosa por estar escribiendo nuevamente aquí, tras mi paso por tantas cuentas - de las que termino olvidando datos importantes - he decidido volver a escribir aprovechando que recién comienzan mis vacaciones ¡Y QUE AHORA SOMOS CANNON! ¡MARAVILLOSO!

Bueno, sobre la historia, puedo decir que se me ocurrió el otro día, y dije ¿Por qué no? es un SasuSaku, no tengo idea cuantos capítulos tendrá. Será, los que tengan que ser.

En fin, un besote, y ya saben si les gusta dejen su review :3

PD: Este capítulo será más cortito porque es para contextualizarlos más que nada. Probablemente mañana se venga el verdadero primer capítulo.

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECER, SON OBRA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**¡DEJE SU REVIEW!**

**A LEER 3**

* * *

><p>La familia Haruno siempre había sido distinguida entre la clase alta de Tokyo, Kizashi Haruno era un magnate de los negocios, construyó un imperio empresarial siendo un joven lleno de sueños sinceros y honestidad<p>

Es por eso que Mebuki Haruno, no entendía que sucedía

Todo había ido normal esa mañana, las tres herederas del imperio Haruno estaban desayunando tranquilamente, Mebuki las acompañó con un café y un par de tostadas mientras leía el periódico. Sakura, de veintiún años, estudiaba Medicina en una prestigiosa universidad del centro, era una niña mimada, calculadora, altanera, egocéntrica, impulsiva, pero extremadamente reservada con sus sentimientos, había entrado a la universidad sólo para poner a prueba su inteligencia, ya que sus verdaderos deseos siempre fueron casarse, y no tener ningún tipo de preocupación económica. Estaba en una relación hace exactamente tres años y cinco días, con Neji Hyuga, un estudiante de Derecho. Hinata, estaba a punto de terminar el instituto, era amable, centrada, prudente, todo lo contrario a su hermana mayor. Mientras que la pequeña Ino, rozaba los siete años de edad, soñadora e intuitiva, Ino prefería pasar el tiempo soñando con príncipes azules y besos de amor eterno

Era usual que la familia desayunara junta los fines de semana, sin embargo, esa mañana Kizashi no se presentó. Cuando preguntó por él, una de las criadas le mencionó que había salido inusualmente temprano aquella mañana.

Fue entonces el sonido del timbre, el que desmoronó todo

La policía buscaba a Kizashi, hablaban de estafas, de robos millonarios, embargo. Kizashi, el adorado padre, el devoto esposo, había huido el país sin importarle un comino su familia

Mebuki vio como todo lo que habían construido era en base a dinero sucio, conseguido a costa de otros. No pudo sentir nada más que asco. Miró a sus hijas, Sakura estaba en shock, mientras Hinata abrazaba a Ino, que no comprendía ni pizca de la situación

No se permitió derramar ni una lágrima, tenía que ser fuerte por sus tres hijas. Tomó su teléfono y le marcó a su madre, Tsunade, para que cuidara de las niñas mientras ella buscaba una solución para el problema

* * *

><p>Cuando Tsunade llegó a la mansión Haruno y la encontró vacía comprendió el verdadero peso de la situación. Mebuki, su hija le había explicado brevemente que Kizashi, su adorado yerno, había huido del país por problemas de dinero, dejando ahí a las mujeres Haruno<p>

Claramente, Tsunade creía que esto era una blasfemia de la policía ¡Por favor! Kizashi era uno de los hombres más adinerados de Tokyo, él no necesitaba enredarse en líos de dinero –líos de criminales, de gente de una clase absolutamente menor a la que ellos pertenecían-

— ¡Abuela! Esto es realmente terrible ¡Dicen que mi padre es un ladrón! Eso es imposible

— ¡Silencio Sakura! Por algo lo buscan

— ¡Es que tú lo odias Hinata!

— ¡SILENCIO!

Tsunade tuvo que gritar para poner fin a la discusión que estaba por formarse, Sakura y Hinata eran como agua y aceite. Se pasó los dedos por la sien con frustración, ciertamente ella estaba del lado de Sakura, pero prefirió no echar más leña al fuego

— No puede ser cierto lo que dicen — añadió Sakura en apenas un susurro — es papá, lo conozco, lo conocen. Él no sería capaz

La mujer miró a su nieta, en un silencio sepulcral se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser la situación, ver la casa vacía, ver su mundo derrumbado, desconocer el paradero de su padre, desconocer el rumbo que tomaría su vida a partir de ahora. Sus niñas, habían crecido en un ambiente de estabilidad tremendo, nunca, ni una sola grieta, había amenazado su mundo, y de repente, sin previo aviso, todo se había esfumado

Hinata e Ino, se acercaron también al abrazo de su abuela. Hinata tenía la convicción de que saldrían adelante, su mamá era fuerte y podría sacarlas adelante, lo sabía

* * *

><p>Mebuki Haruno estaba derrotada, todas las casas en Tokyo costaban una fortuna –que por primera vez en su vida, no podía gastar- se estacionó mientras apoyaba la frente contra el manubrio. La corredora de propiedades le había aconsejado que para su situación y el presupuesto con el que contaba –la venta del auto de Sakura, quien aún no estaba al tanto de esta situación, más la venta de algunas acciones que estaban a nombre de Tsunade- escogiera cambiarse a alguna localidad cercana de Tokyo, lo suficientemente cerca de la universidad y el instituto de sus hijas, y lo suficientemente lejos como para poder pagarlo. Sabía que sería un cambio brusco, pero ya se le habían agotado las opciones<p>

Decidida, miró hacia el frente y emprendió el rumbo

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba segura que una maldición la acechaba, no podía existir otra explicación para ella. Esa mañana todo iba perfecto, había revisado sus calificaciones de Anatomía, eran perfectas. Como su vida, como sus días, como su novio, como su casa, como su familia, como ella.<p>

Hasta que claro, su padre no la saludó en la mañana, como si fuera un presagio de la tormenta que se avecinaba

Suspiró, no era posible que esto estuviera sucediendo

Siempre había soñado con casarse, con un joven de una honorable familia, formar la suya, viajar por el mundo, y ser básicamente, una dama que pudiera gastar el dinero en, lo de siempre, banalidades de la vida. Decidió estudiar Medicina sólo para ponerse un reto, el cual superó con creces, y después de todo, nada había salido tan mal, había conocido a Neji, su novio, quien era un sueño, lo que siempre había querido para su vida, jurándose que no lo dejaría ir jamás.

Pero ahí estaba, en lugar de continuar con su vida perfecta, estaba sentada en el piso de lo que en algún momento pudo llamarse la mansión Haruno y que hoy no era más que un sitio vacío

El ruido de un motor la alertó, Mebuki había regresado, entró a la casa con una radiante sonrisa

— Tenemos un nuevo hogar

— ¡Yo estaba a punto de ofrecer mi casa! Siempre serán bienvenidas, lo sabes querida Mebuki

— No te preocupes mamá, quedaría demasiado retirado para las niñas, además, he encontrado un nuevo hogar, con la venta de tus acciones y la venta de— Mebuki miró a la mayor de sus hijas, esperando lo peor— la venta del auto de Sakura…

— ¡QUE!

¿Había oído bien? Después de todo lo que le habían arrebatado ese día, ¿Querían también vender a su bebé? ¡Debía ser una broma!

— Es cosa de prioridades, querida. Necesitamos un lugar para vivir, eso es lo más importante ahora.

Sakura quería llorar, estaba frustrada, sin embargo, no dijo nada, le preocupaba más tener donde pasar la noche, ya arreglaría el tema del auto cuando volviera su adorado padre

— Y bien mamá ¿A dónde nos mudaremos?

Mebuki miró a sus hijas, si lo del auto no había provocado un desastre, quizás había una esperanza, tragó grueso y lentamente respondió:

— Querida familia, nos mudamos al pueblo de Konoha

* * *

><p>Bueno, como expliqué este capítulo sería más cortito, para contextualizar, si les ha gustado, dejen su review c:<p> 


End file.
